Question: If $x \otimes y = (8-x)(y)$ and $x \oplus y = x^{2}-4y^{2}$, find $3 \otimes (4 \oplus -2)$.
First, find $4 \oplus -2$ $ 4 \oplus -2 = 4^{2}-4(-2)^{2}$ $ \hphantom{4 \oplus -2} = 0$ Now, find $3 \otimes 0$ $ 3 \otimes 0 = (8-3)(0)$ $ \hphantom{3 \otimes 0} = 0$.